20 ans derrière
by Koconut
Summary: C’est la septième année et tout le monde regrette Sirius et beaucoup d’autres morts. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont surs de pouvoir le ramener, mais lorsqu’il essaieront, il se retrouveront 20 ans derrière.
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour, bonjour!

Alors pour ma fic Toujours plus fort... je la met en suspend... Je suis un peu fatiguée des Mione/Dray (même si j'en lis encore en quantité industriel) mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai découvert deux merveilleux couple grâce a Vengeresse (Allez la lire :D!!!) Sirius/Hermione et Severus/Mione...

Donc voici, je vous amène un traduction (donc si vous aimez pas, c'est pas entièrement ma faute ;)) et j'espère que vous aimerez (J'ai déjà 4 chapitre de traduit, donc vous en manquerez pas lol :P!)

Bye!

Ziboo!

Titre original: 20 Years Back

Titre: 20 ans derrière

Auteure: Niphredel Black

Traductrice : KoCoNuT

Résumé: C'est la septième année et tout le monde regrette Sirius et beaucoup d'autres morts. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont surs de pouvoir le ramener, mais lorsqu'il essaieront, il se retrouveront 20 ans derrière.

N/A : Elle dit que sa fic renferme beaucoup de chanson, donc si vous avez des suggestions qui pourrait bien être intégrée, de lui proposer, donc dites les moi et je les lui dirai!!!

Chapitre 1

****

Harry regardait par la fenêtre du quartier général de l'ordre, au Square Grimmauld. C'était si calme, il se sentait vide, comme si une partie de lui manquait. Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"JE SUIS SÉRIEUSE RON!!! " s'écria Hermione à l'étage de dessous.

Sirius. Tellement de souvenirs revinrent à Harry; La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, juste avant son entré en 3e année, avant que le Magicobus l'emmène. La fois où il lui demanda de venir vivre avec lui. La fois où Hermione et lui l'avait sauvé et l'avait laissé partir avec Buck, l'hyppogriffe. LA fois où Ron, Hermione et Lui était allé le voir à Pré-au-Lard, l'année avant Grimmauld Place, le voile. Harry se rappela le voile mieux que n'importe quel autre souvenir.

"Harry?" Harry se retourna et vis son ancien professeur, debout près de lui.

"Bonjour" Lui répondit Harry dans un souffle court. Remus s'assoya près del ui.

"Sirius me manque aussi. C'était un de mes meilleurs amis, tu sais."

"J'ai tout perdu, je n'aurai plus rien, jamais. Pas de parents, pas de parrain. La seule chose dans lequel je suis bon c'est de combattre Voldemort. C'est ma seule utilité dans la vie; secourir le monde." Lui dit Harry furieusement en serrant les poings.

"Harry, tu vis pour beaucoup plus que sauver le monde" répondit Remus "ne pense pas que ta vie est seulement ça! "

"Oui, c'est juste ça!!! Et maintenant je ne reçois plus de remerciements de personne. Je n'ai qu'à attendre que Voldemort me tue." Répliqua-t-il durement.

"Harry, tellement de personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour que tu puisses vivre et maintenant tu deviens suicidaire?" La voix de Rémus sonnait tristement. Harry secoua la tête. Il sentait ses larmes mais les retint.

"Sirius me manque tellement." Dit-il d'une vois enroué par l'émotion. Remus acquiesça.

"Je sais." Lupin se releva. "Si tu sens le besoin de descendre pour dîner, il y aura une assiette prête pour toi." Harry fit signe de la tête et le regarda sortir. Il regarda encore une fois le ciel dans la noirceur de la nuit et aperçut une étoile scintiller, comme pour lui faire un clin d'œil; Sirius.

"**_I miss you_**

_Tu me manques_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_Tu me manques tellement_

_**I don't forget you**_

_Je ne t'oublie pas_

_**Oh it's so sad"**_

_Oh c'est trop triste_

Harry se mit à respirer difficilement à grands coups et se mit à fredonner la chanson.

"**_I hope you can hear me_**

_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_**I remember it clearly"**_

_Je m'en rappelle clairement_

Il regarda l'étoile scintillante à la fenêtre.

"**_The day you slipped away_**

_Le jour où tu es parti_

_**Was the day I found**_

_Est le jour où j'ai trouvé_

_**It won't be the same"**_

_Ce ne sera jamais plus pareil_

Harry sourit douloureusement à la mémoire de Sirius.

"**_I didn't get around to kiss you_**

_Je ne t'ai même pas embrassé_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_Un salut de la main_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_J'espère te revoir un jour_

_**I know that I can't"**_

_Mais je sais que je ne peux_

Il se retourna sur lui-même pour regarder les mur dénudé de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

"**_I hope you can hear me_**

_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_**I remember it clearly"**_

_Je m'en rappelle clairement_

Son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il se rappela la chute lente de son parrain à travers le voile.

"**_The day you slipped away_**

_Le jour où tu es parti_

_**Was the day I found**_

_Est le jour où j'ai trouvé_

_**It won't be the same"**_

_Ce ne sera jamais plus pareil_

Il soupira, bien sur qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même sans Sirius.

"**_I've had my wake up_**

_J'ai dû me réveiller_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_Ne te réveilleras-tu pas_

_**I keep asking why**_

_Je continue à me demander pourquoi_

_**I can't take it**_

_Je ne le prends pas_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_Ce n'était pas truqué_

_**It happened you passed by"**_

_C'est arrivé, tu as traversé_

Il recommença à prendre de grandes respirations, mais plus vite cette fois-ci.

"**_Now you're gone_**

_Maintenant tu es parti_

**_Now you're gone_**

_Maintenant tu es parti_

_**There you go**_

_Tu es là_

_**There you go**_

_Tu es là_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back"**_

_Quelque part d'où je ne peux te ramener_

"**_Now you're gone_**

_Maintenant tu es parti_

_**Now you're gone**_

_Maintenant tu es parti_

_**There you go**_

_Tu es là_

_**There you go**_

_Tu es là_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back"**_

_Quelque part d'où tu ne peux revenir_

Le visage de Patmol revint à la l'esprit de Harry. C'était une torture de voir sa mort, de voir la mort des autres, mais pourquoi Sirius? De tout le monde, pourquoi Sirius?

"**_The day you slipped away_**

_Le jour où tu es parti_

_**Was the day I found**_

_Est le jour ou j'ai trouvé_

_**It won't be the same"**_

_Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil_

Harry sentit tout à coup la colère bouillir en lui. Bellatrix et Peter était la cause de tout ça. Sirius serait toujours là si lui n'avait pas était aussi stupide.

"**_No_**

_Non_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_Le jour où tu es parti_

_**Was the day I found**_

_Est le jour où j'ai trouvé_

_**I won't be the same"**_

_Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil_

Il pris une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. Avant se sortir, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour un dernier regard à son étoile.

"**_I miss you"_**

_Tu me manques_

"HARRY!" Hermione sursauta et courut vers lui. "Ne refait plus jamais ça. Ron et moi étions effrayés! " Ron marmonna quelque chose et Hermione soupira. "Tu M'AS effrayé. Ron était seulement ennuyé d'attendre" Harry soupira. (N/T J'Ai eu EXTREMEMENT de difficulté à traduire ce chapitre-là)

"C'est bon de vous revoir. Remus, je peux avoir se souper maintenant? " Demanda Harry à Remus qui lisait dans un coin de la cuisine. Remus lui souris et pointa le comptoir. Harry regarda et aperçut une assiette remplit.

"Harry, Hermione moi avons quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire. " chuchota Ron.

Harry mangea son souper rapidement et suivit Ron et Hermione dans une pièce au 3e étage.

"Harry, n'espère pas trop, nous ne savons pas si ça marchera mais... "- Harry coupa Hermione.

"Qu'est ce qui va marcher? " Demanda-t-il, agacé.

"On croit avoir trouvé comment ramener Sirius." Finit Ron. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, un sourit s'élargit sur son visage.

"Comment?? " Demanda-t-il avec excitation, espoir et une vraie joie dans la voix.

"On ne croit pas juste pouvoir ramener Sirius, s'exclama Hermione, mais tout les autres aussi! "

Une joie envahit instantanément Harry.

"Tout le monde?"

"Tout le monde, même tes parents et leurs amis. " Ron sourit, lui aussi était heureux.

Ron avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une joyeuse et grande famille; maintenant, elle était petit et triste. La famille était maintenant rendue cinq au lieu de neuf membres. Charlie, Percy, George et Mr. Weasley était mort dans une bataille contre Voldemort qui n'avait pas tué seulement des membres de leur famille mais beaucoup plus. Tonks, Mudungus, Kinglsey, Alicia Spinnet (Qui avait rejoint l'ordre après avoir gradué sa 7e année avec Katy Bell et Angelina Jonhson) et Luna Lovegood (Sa famille avait rejoint l'ordre)

D'un autre côté, de bonnes choses étaient arrivées. Katy et Fred s'était avoué leur amour et se marierait dans une semaine, la famille de Dean et Seamus avait rejoint l'Ordre. Les Diggory également. Et, au grand étonnement de tous, Draco Malefoy avait également pris place dans les rangs de l'Ordre car il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être un mangemort et avait était presque tué pour trahison.

"Quand pouvons-nous commencer? " questionna Harry. Hermione luis sourit.

"Maintenant " lui répondit-elle en saisissant un livre épais et poussiéreux. "Très bien Ron, Harry, j'ai besoin de vous deux, avec vos baguettes et dans une mouvement circulaire, dites 'Umbaden' encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'aie finit l'incantation, d'accord? " Ron releva le sourcil.

"Umbaden?" Dit-il, incrédule. Hermione soupira.

"Oui, Ron, Umbaden" Elle mit un doigt sur sa page et se tourna vers les deux. "Très bien. Prêts?"

"Prêt!" répondit les deux jeunes hommes en cœur. Hermione commença à réciter une série de charabia tandis que Harry et Ron répétaient _Umbaden_ au mouvement de leur baguette.

Un vent arriva. Harry ressentit le même sentiment dans son estomac qu'il a lorsqu'il prend un Porte-O-Loin. Le vent se calma ainsi que le sentiment bizarre qu'il ressentait. Harry se retourna pour regarder Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là. Il se retourna vers Ron, mais il avait disparut lui aussi.

Après avoir finit l'incantation, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour. Harry et Ron étaient envolé et elle se trouvait à Poudlard.

"Bonjour?" dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione sursauta et s'aperçut qu'elle était étendue sur un jeune homme.

"Oh! Je suis terriblement désolé" dit-elle, devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

"Oh, mais le plaisir est pour moi! Je suis Sirius Black, et je viens de découvrir une jolie jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu, et je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais remarquée, qui m'est tombée dessus comme un ange venue du ciel... seulement, un ange c'est bien moins joli!! " dit-il, avec un sourire ravageur pour une Hermione gênée mais sous le charme.

(N/T Je me suis permit de changer un peu la fin... je trouver que ça tombait trop sec, et puis Sirius n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation :P!)

**Voila! C'est finit... maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire! Appuyez sur le petit bouton bleuté au bas de l'écran a gauche... Vous voulez la suite?! Je suis 7 reviews :D!!!!**

**Bye!**

**Bizoo!**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et bien, en une journée j'ai réussi à avoir toutes mes reviews :D Je suis super contente! Hum... Et un GROS GROS merci à ma titie Amé (Vengeresse ici, aller voir ses fics!!) qui m'A super à la correction des phrase, et l'amélioration du français... on est toute qu'une équipe hin Amé? Moi qui traduit et toi qui syntaxe!! Héhé!!**

**Ah! Oui! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas :**

**n/a : Ce sont des notes que l'auteur à écrit en faisant son texte**

**n/t : des notes que moi-même j'ai écrit après certaine phrase**

**n/c : des notes de ma chère correctrice qui nous a fait le plaisir de dire ses pensées également! Héhé! **

**Bon, donc voila, je vous laisse sur la suite!! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la suite!**

**PS : Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de l'auteur! Donc ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas tel ou tel passage, je n'y peux rien!! Héhé! **

_Rappel :_

_Après avoir finit l'incantation, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour. Harry et Ron étaient envolé et elle se trouvait à Poudlard. _

_"Bonjour?" dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione sursauta et s'aperçut qu'elle était étendue sur un jeune homme. _

_"Oh! Je suis terriblement désolé" dit-elle, devenant rouge comme une pivoine._

_"Oh, mais le plaisir est pour moi! Je suis Sirius Black, et je viens de découvrir une jolie jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu, et je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais remarquée, qui m'est tombée dessus comme un ange venue du ciel... seulement, un ange c'est bien moins joli!! " dit-il, avec un sourire ravageur pour une Hermione gênée mais sous le charme._

**Chapitre 2 **

Ron tourna sur lui-même pour remarquer que ni Harry, ni Hermione était là. Il était à Poudlard, il reconnaissait ce Hall; il était au 5e étage. Il se retourna et descendit les escaliers qu'il y avait derrière lui.

"Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le hall à cet heure? "

Ron entendit une froide et râpeuse voix. Il regarda autour de lui et s'attendit a voir Snape _(N/T : Rogue, mais je préfère dire Snape ;))_ mais au lieu de lui, il vit un homme avec des cheveux bruns et courts, une robe grise et des yeux bleus.

"Heum...Qui es-tu?" demanda Ron à l'homme devant lui. L'homme parut surpris et furieux, mais répondit tout de même.

"Je suis Savory Zabbath, ton professeur de potions " dit-il, en découpant chacun de ses mots.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de Snape? " demanda Ron. Zabbath le fusilla du regard.

"Snape?"

"Oui! Vous savez, le cruel professeur de Potions qui travaillait ici. " continua Ron qui pensait qu'il avait affaire à un remplaçant. "Est-ce que Dumbledore l'a finalement mis à la porte ou bien il est devenu le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal"

"Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun professeur qui porte le nom de Snape ici. Il n'y en a jamais eu." Dit Zabbath . "Je vais t'amener chez le directeur"

"Mais il doit bien être ici! " Protesta Ron "Severus Snape a toujours travailler ici! _(n/t Pas TOUJOURS... juste depuis 20 ans!) "_

"Severus Snape est un étudiant ici à Poudlard et il est en 7e année, il n'a jamais été un enseignant."

Zabbath prit le poignet de Ron si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait se briser...

"Allo?" dit Harry tout bas. "Allo? Ron Hermione?"Sa voix était un peu plus forte maintenant...

Il se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, mais il fallait les trouver tout de même! Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

"Je jure solonnellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" dit-il tout bas. Il vit un point à l'étage du dessous inscrit 'Ronald Weasley' avec un autre point juste à côté inscrit 'Savory Zabbath'.

"Nouveau professeur de DFCM, je suppose " _(n/t DFCM : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)_ marmonna Harry. Il rechercha un autre point. Au 7e étage, un portant le nom de 'Hermione Granger' était là et juste à côté, un autre portant le nom de 'Sirius Black'

"On l'a fait?" se demanda Harry, ne croyant pas ce que ses yeux voyaient. "On l'a fait!!!" cria-t-il, triomphant.

"Excuse-moi?"

Harry se retourna et vit un jeune homme au cheveux couleur sable avec de grands yeux gris qui rappela à Harry son vieux professeur, Remus Lupin.

"Oui?" répondit Harry. Le garçon regardait la carte.

"Où as-tu eu cette carte?" demanda-t-il, pointant la Carte des Maraudeurs. Harry la regarda et se sentit stupide d'avoir à révéler ce que c'était à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas!

"Des amis. Les jumeaux Weasley. Ils me l'ont donné. Ils voulaient en faire plus mais ils ont décidé d'abandonner. " Harry prit une grande respiration et la fit disparaître lentement lorsque le garçon regarda ailleurs.

"Est-ce que je peux la voir?" demanda-t-il. Harry n'était pas d'accord au début, mais il la lui tendit. Le garçon regarde la carte.

"Es-tu sur que tu l'as eu de tes amis? " redemanda-t-il. Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

"Hey, Lunard! " Un garçon avec les cheveux d'un noir de jais et embroussaillé courait vers eux. Il aurait pu être le jumeau de Harry.

"Lunard?" demanda Harry. Le garçon acquiesça. Harry regarda celui qui venait juste de courir vers eux et reposa son regard sur 'Lunard' et subitement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à... son père...et à son ancien professeur , James Potter et Remus Lupin!

"S-s-sirius Black?" questionna Hermione au jeune homme qui venait de l'aider à se relever.

"C'est bien mon nom! " répondit-il. Hermione trébucha.

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger" Dit-elle. Sirius la retint par la taille et l'aida à se tenir droite.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

Hermione sourit péniblement...

"R-r-rien" répondit-elle en s'évanouissant dans ses bras. Sirius la prit doucement et l'amena à l'infirmerie espérant pouvoir mettre au courant James et Remus bientôt de sa rencontre avec cette si belle jeune fille qui commençait déjà à drôlement l'intéresser...!

"Je dis la vérité, Monsieur! " dit Ron à Dumbledore après que Zabbath l'eut amené à son bureau.

"Je suis sur que si, Mr. Weasley" Dit Dumbledore calmement. "Maintenant, vos amis sont-ils ici? "

"Je n'en suis pas certain" lui répondit Ron "Je ne sais pas s'il sont arrivés eux aussi dans le passé." Dumbledore acquiesça. À ce moment, trois garçons entrèrent.

"Hey Ron!" s'exclama Harry, soulagé de voir son ami.

"Qui sont-ils?" demanda Ron en pointant Remus et James. _(N/C Toujours aussi poli et rempli de tact, notre cher Ron!)_

"Remus Lupin et James Potter" Répondit Harry. La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha.

"Professeur Lupin! Et ton père!" haleta Ron. "C'est à ça qu'il ressemblait? Ton père est pareil comme toi et Lupin a tellement l'air plus jeune et beaucoup moins...''

"Je ne leur ai pas encore dit! " coupa précipitamment Harry en arrêtant Ron au milieu de sa phrase. Le rouquin remarqua que James et Remus les regarda bizarrement.

"Oups! Et puis, Harry, où est Hermione? " répliqua Ron comme si de rien n'était. _(n/c Qu'est-ce que je vous disais! Lol!) _

"Avec Sirius."

"Sirius? Est-ce qu'on a réussi a le ramener? "

Les paroles de Ron étaient empreintes d'optimisme.

"Je ne crois pas" répondit Harry.

"Excusez-moi, mais où se trouve votre autre amie?''demanda Dumbledore.

"À l'infirmerie. " répondit rapidement Harry

Ron et Harry se regardèrent.

"Peut-on aller la voir? " Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. Dumbledore accepta et ils sortirent en trombe du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore sourit à James et Remus et leur fit signe de les suivre. Remus et James les suivirent...

"Alors, elle est correcte?" demanda Sirius a Madame Pomfresh pendant qu'elle saisissait une potion dans l'étagère.

"Oui, Mr. Black, elle est correcte, je dois seulement la réveiller." Elle força Hermione _(n/t comment la forcer si elle dort??!)(n/c Faut pas chercher, avec la magie on peut tout faire!;)) _ à boire la potion. Subitement, elle s'assit.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? " demanda-t-elle. "C'est dégoûtant! ". Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

"S'il vous plaît, partez, j'ai d'autres patients. " _(n/t je trouve que c'est pas du genre a Pompom mais bon, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice :P!) (n/c Je partage l'avis de la traductrice mais bon, elle était peut-être sèche et aigrie il y a 20 ans, qui sait? ;))_

Les deux prirent alors la direction de la sortit et en refermant la porte, ils entendirent un cri.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE GRANGER!"

C'était Ron, qui descendait les escaliers.

"Ron, Harry!"

Hermione sourit et courut à la rencontre des deux garçons. James et Remus les suivaient de près. _(n/t ça court tout le temps dans cette école-là!)(n/c Oui hein! Ils ont de la vaine que ce ne soit pas Rogue le prof à cette époque!:P )_

"Où étiez-vous? " demanda la jeune fille à ses amis sans tenir compte des deux autres _étrangers._

"Au Bureau de Dumbledore " rétorqua Ron plaintivement. "Nous sommes 20 ans dans le passé." _(n/c Que de douceur dans ce Ron, je vous jure! Rah la la , les hommes!) _

Le sourire d'Hermione d'effaça.

"Le passé?"

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. _(n/t ce mot là me suis toujours ;)! Lol)_

"Hey Patmol !" James alla à la rencontre de son ami.

"Hey Cornedrue, devine qui j'ai rencontré?"

"Hermione Granger" dit Remus. Sirius soupira.

"Depuis quand tu t'appelle Cornedrue, Remmy? "

"Premièrement, ce n'est pas Remmy, Sirius, et deuxièmement depuis jamais mais je ne crois pas que Cornedrue soit son vrai nom, de toute façon. " Répliqua Remus en lui faisant un petit sourire victorieux.

"C'est le plus intelligent qui a toujours raison, non?! " grommela Sirius à James, tandis que celui-ci se mit à rire.

"Oui Patmol, tu as tout compris! "

"Pauvre moi!" remarqua Sirius.

"On doit aller rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau, Hermione." Dit Harry à ses deux autres compagnons "Il doit nous parler à propos du retour dans le temps." Hermione fit un signe de tête. Les 6 adolescents firent la course dans les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur. _(n/t elle avait marqué les 6 enfants, mais ils ont tout de même 17 ans... même adolescent, ça fait jeune... et puis pour la course... dsl, je ne suis que la traductrice lol... on dit même pas qui arrive premier!!! Pfff lollll!) (n/c Je suis certaine que Sirius a laissé gagner Mione, niak ! :p )_

Arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, les étudiants prirent place dans les fauteuils. Dumbledore s'installa dans le sien, puis commença ses explications.

''Vous devrez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous retourner à votre époque. Pendant ce temps, vous serez jumelé avec un étudiant. Il vous fera visiter Poudlard durant les premiers jours, votre arrivée ne doit pas avoir l'air suspect Hum...Vous venez d'être transféré de Durmstrang. Harry, tu seras mon neveu et vous, ses amis. Ça vous va ?''

Ils acquiescèrent et Dumbledore continua.

'' Vos noms seront Harry Palter, Ronald Wilson et Hermione Gunn. Hum...Hermione, tu seras avec Sirius, Harry avec James et Ronald avec Remus ! '' _(n/c Ouf, elle a mit Harry avec James! O.o ! Et ce même avec leur ressemblance extraordinaire...J'ai hâte de voir si les gens vont s'en apercevoir! )_

Après cette rencontre, les six compagnons se rendirent à leur salle commune. Étrangement, tout le chemin se fit dans un silence complet. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, trois filles et un garçon vinrent vers eux. Une avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, une avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts pers et la dernière avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns. Le garçon était affublé de cheveux châtains et avait une face de rat. En le reconnaissant, Hermione, Harry et Ron enragèrent.

"Bonjours les gars! " dit Peter en accueillant James, Sirius et Remus. "Comment allez-vous mes amis". _(n/t maudit hypocrite!!)_ Sirius sourit. _(n/c Non, ne sourit pas mon beau Sirius! C'est un traître! Raaaah!!)_

"Voici des étudiants en échange venus de Durmstrang : Hermione Gunn, Harry Palter et Ron Wilson'' répondit-il en les pointant tour à tour.

"Bonjour!" Peter tendit la main mais aucun des trois ne la prit (_n/c Vengeresse applaudie et se prosterne devant eux!)_. "D'accord...hum, je suis content de vous rencontrer. "

La jeune fille avec les cheveux noirs s'approcha du groupe.

"Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Le professeur Zabbath ne vous a pas attrapé?''

"Non! Bien sûr Tammy, il ne nous attrapera jamais, il n'a jamais réussi!'' Répondit James fièrement, Tammy eu un toussotement qui ressemblait plutôt à un rire, qui cause le rire des deux autres filles.

'' Dis plutôt qu'il ne vous a jamais attrapé _encore_'' répliqua la fille blonde. La fille rousse rit et les voyageurs du futur devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans.

"Tellement vrai Allison, tellement vrai." Le sourire de Lily s'élargie , elle marcha jusqu'à James et lui donna un rapide baiser. ''Donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez planifiez, les gars, avec Tammy? Et pourquoi elle et Peter devaient nous empêcher de quitter la Salle Commune.?''

"On a nos propres raisons, Limette" répondit Sirius avec un sourire et elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

"Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dises de ne pas m'appeler Limette, Black!''

"Pourquoi es-tu si abrupte ? Je t'ai fait un joli petit surnom; Lily est Limette, Lunard est Remmy, Cornedrue est Cornemuse, Queudverd est Petty, Tammy est Petite Demoiselle _(n/c ?! Roh là la! ),_ Allison est Alligator "-

"ALLIGATOR" Cria-t-elle avec un bruit strident "BLACK!" Sirius sourit largement. Tammy le regarda d'un regard perçant. _(n/t et n/c Si vous avez des suggestions au lieu de alligator, c'est TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS bienvenue!! Lol!)_

"Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment ça, _Siri_" cracha Tammy, tandis que Sirius la fusillait du regard. ''Je crois que nous allons t'appeler ainsi !''

"Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Siri"

"Tu veux parier?"

"De toute façon, je dois donner un nom à Harry, Ron et Hermione"

"Oh mon Dieu" marmonna Hermione.

"Hermione sera Hermy et Harry va être...Harpe"-

"Harpe?" questions Harry.

"Harry P, on rajoute un E et voila, Harpe!"

"J'aime bien ça" commenta Harry "Tu peux m'appeler Harpe maintenant" (_n/t pourquoi il lui donne sa permission, j'comprends plus rien moi!!! Ohhh!)(n/c Il lui donne la permission parce qu'il aime ça, justement! S'il n'aimerait pas ça, il hurlerait comme les autres...;)) _

"NON! Tu n'es pas supposé aimer! Je vais devoir t'appeler... hum... Harpie! "

"SIRIUS!"

"Alors, Ron pourrait être..."

"Rénaldi" _(n/c_ _Ah leurs surnoms étaient vraiment trop nul en français, alors on les a changé...Sauf que c'est pas vraiment mieux...Alors suggestion ici aussi!:D) _ dirent Hermione et Harry en même temps, Ron se frappa la tête et Sirius sourit diaboliquement.

"Rénaldi c'est ça!" affirma Sirius

"Bien" marmonna Ron.

"D'accord Black, nous allons t'appeler Siri alors..." dit Lily en souriant. Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé _(n/t pourquoi amusé? Il est supposé être fâché!!)(n/c Peut-être qu'il sait qu'il est plus futé qu'eux et qu'ils n'auront jamais le dessus!!:P)_

"Pas Siri, Evans" Dit Sirius avec amusement mais sévèrement.

"Et Sniffle?" chuchota Hermione à Harry. Sirius entendit tout de même.

"SNIFFLE!"

Lily, James, Tammy, Allison, Remus et Peter sursautèrent. Hermione et Harry était un peu effrayé de la voix qu'avait Sirius et Ron avait un sourire en coin.

"C'est juste un nom Sir, et ce sera le tien." Allison était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et était maintenant par terre. "Il était tant que quelqu'un te donne un meilleur surnom que Siri''

"C'était un bon surnom " dit Tammy, un peu insultée. Allison soupira.

"Seulement parce que ça venait de toi"

"Je ne l'aimais pas" grommela Sirius. "Et je n'aime pas Sniffle non plus. "

"Ça te va vraiment bien " affirma Hermione. "C'est vraiment ton nom "

"Tu crois Hermy?"

"S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Hermy. " dit-elle en articulant difficilement les derniers mots. Sirius sourit.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenir que je ne veux plus avoir... "

"Hermy?"

"Oui..."

"Oh, D'accord...Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai Mione!" Ils se sourirent, déjà complice.

"Arrête ça Sniffle " Soupira James avant que Sirius n'amène un autre argument. Sirius fit un signe de la tête.

"De toute façon, bienvenue à la tour de Gryffondor!! " dit Remus à Hermione, Ron, et Harry. Le groupe leur sourit.

"Merci Remus" ajouta Hermione.

"Hermione, vient avec nous, nous allons te montrer le dortoir.'' Dit Lily. Allison et Tammy hochèrent la tête. Hermione s'avança et suivit les trois autres filles dans les escaliers.

"Donc, que pensez-vous des filles?" demanda Peter à Harry et Ron quand elle furent parties.

"Elles ont l'air très gentilles" dit Harry. James lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Attention, je veux sortir avec Lily!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas sortir avec elle, ce n'est pas mon genre'' dit Harry. James eu l'air offensé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? "

"Je veux juste dire qu'elle n'est pas mon genre car ce n'est pas le genre de fille avec qui je sort. '' répondit-il, mais il remarqua que James n'avait vraiment pas l'air contenté ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime bien, Hermione non plus n'est pas mon genre de fille, mais c'est tout de même ma meilleure amie!'' James sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te tester. "

Harry secoua la tête mais sourit. Le groupe de tourna vers Ron.

"Allison est vraiment jolie, Tammy est bien correcte... Lily également est jolie mais elle est à James, alors je ne vais pas m'y intéresser, je le jure sur ma vie!'' ajouta Ron rapidement.

"Tammy et Allie sont amies mais Remmy à un pendant pour Allie'' dit Sirius en prenant une voix de bébé, tandis que Remus devenait de plus en plus rouge.

"Bien, elle est vraiment jolie! " dit Remus, embarrassé.

Harry rit doucement. Décidément, cette année avec les maraudeurs allait être toute qu'une aventure!

.............................................................................................................................................................

**C moUa sa me Tente Juss Pas Dme LoGuer!:p : Allo ma tit Amé nationnale! C'est moi qui ça me tentais pas de te mettre ton nom :P! lol! Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu es toujours là pour moi dans n'importe quoi, et c'est très rare que j'ai des amies comme toi! Je t'adow et je te jure qu'aussitôt que j'ai mon char (ouais bon, c'est dans 2 ans et demi) si on s'est pas vu avant, je saute dedans et j'men vient te rendre visite!!**

**Mionne : Même si tu envoie 100000 de fois le même mess, j'le compte juste pour un :P! J'espère que t'aime la suite! Bye! Bizoo!**

**Nfertari : Je sais que c'est un peu gros, mais je suis juste la traductrice, donc je n'y peut rien ;) héhé! Et j'avoue que Dumbledore y aurait penser avant... tout de même, j'espère que tu aimes ça pareil! Bye! Bizoo! **

**Lilyanne : Bah la voila!!**

**Marie-anne : Merci! Voila la suite!**

**Gaelle gryffondor : Contente que tu aimes! Voila la suite!**

**Patmol potter : Merci :D! Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!**

**Kaen Almariel**** : Merci pour tout Full genée la fille! Et puis je crois que tu va encore plus aimer cette traduction, me suis faites aider pour la syntaxe des phrases... ça coule plus :P!**

**Moumoute : Merci! Voila la suite!**

**Julia : Bin voila, à toi de te faire une opinion!!! J'espère que tu aimeras!**

**Angela Stevens : Bah la voila!**

**Jamesis-Cass : Merci beaucoup!! T'é tu un gars ou une fille (car ak ton nik je suis pas sure :P!) Bizoo!**

Diabella : Bah merci! Voila la suite!

**Bon alors voila! C'est finit! Pour la prochaine, j'veux en avoir 10 cette fois-là ;)!!!**

**PS : J'peux vous dire qu'on a bin gros chercher (genre... 2-3 heures, hin Amé?)(Note de Amé : Ouais, dans le moins ! :P) pour les surnom, pas trop évident de traduire un surnom de l'anglais ou d'en trouver j'va vous dire!!! Ppis pour Allison et Ron.. disons qu'on était VRAIMENT à court lol :P!**

**Bye!**

**Bizoo a tous! J'vous aime fow fow!**


	3. Désolé

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

**_Et bien c'est avec un peu de regret que je vous annonce la fin de cette traduction qui a été peu longue. Au fil des chapitres, je me suis rendu compte que la fic ne m'accrochait pas beaucoup et que je n'aimais pas trop l'histoire. En en parlant avec Vengeresse, je ne suis rendue compte que je n'était pas la seule, et également en lisant les reviews... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout de même une autre traduction Sirius/Mione pour vous :D!!_**

_**Elle ma profondément émue et touchée à la minute où j'ai commencé à la lire, exactement comme pour Vengeresse. Nous avons eu un coup de foudre mutuel, et même si vous ne pensez pas comme nous, et bien nous, nous continuerons de traduire celle-ci (la nouvelle ;)) car elle nous a vraiment atteinte. **_

**_Alors voila l'adresse : _**

_**Et j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez!! (Elle aussi je suis pas mal avancé avec Vengeresse et tout les soirs on y met de 1 à 3 heures ;)!)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Bizoo tous!!!**_


End file.
